


YSJX 48

by asherswhisky



Series: YSJX 108 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherswhisky/pseuds/asherswhisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来源于朋友们的玩笑，形象百变的牛哥2333333<br/>是几位作者一起分着写的玩意，别认真~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

这系列源于朋友们的玩笑。  
来看看面貌百变，48个性格不同的牛哥，组成当红团体YSJX 48会是怎样的故事？（不对  
每篇的标题就是他們的昵称和特征，梗都是根据这个来的。  
故事都是独立的，剧情、人物、背景全部没有必然关连。  
48个小文由几位作者一起随机抽主题分着写，什么梗都会有，请小心食用。

小玩意，别认真~谢谢收看~

 

YSJX 48全图鉴：

 


	2. 粉粉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请一定要看配图！！！！！  
> P.S. 这是wb上的梗

“你最近受什么刺激了？” Javier抖了抖手里拎着的几大袋子东西，无奈的摇摇头，正前方是把他甩在身后空着手的恋人，“为什么都选粉红色？”  
羽生不解的回头，“有吗？” 稍一迟疑，他想起什么开心的事儿，笑嘻嘻的又道，“也许是因为心情好？” 说罢继续前行。  
Javier见他毫无解释的诚意，也不再嘲他，只是快步追上他，“那也帮忙拿点嘛，哪有用蕾丝袋捆商品的啊，割得我手疼。”  
“不要。” 羽生当即拒绝，嫌弃的努努嘴，“不舒服。”  
正想回嘴，可最近晚饭他确实都不太吃，Javier忍不住唠叨，“不好好吃东西当然没力气。”  
羽生狡黠的笑，调皮的朝Javier吐舌头，“要你管。”

 

——————————————————————

 

“今晚也不能做吗？” Javier低头数了数腹肌，一块不少。这几天羽生都拒绝了他的示爱。对自己的魅力已经免疫了吗？Jaiver感觉到事态的严重性。  
“恩，不行。”  
“为什么啊~~” Javier叠上羽生，无赖的在对方的颈窝磨蹭，软磨硬泡总会有些作用。“你不想我吗？”  
“不舒服。” 又是白天那样的笑容，羽生灵活的像一尾鱼，滑出Javier的怀抱，翻身蒙头闭眼，不再搭理。  
骗人，Javier心里暗想，虽然这些天觉得他不正常，但跟以前犯旧疾时虚弱的状态又不同，相反的，Javier总觉得，也许这个形容很怪，裹着新买的粉色毛绒毯只露出后颈白皙的恋人散发出温暖的柔色光芒。  
不妙，这样的状况只有在两人最开始交往时才有过。Javier一夜难眠。

 

——————————————————————

 

“我回来了。”  
没人回应，羽生的鞋和钥匙都还在玄关，从桌上的袋子看，他刚从药店回来，一大堆东西，只有一个长方形小盒拆了封。难道真是病了？自己真是不合格的恋人。Javier暗自咒骂。  
文字说明部分都是日文，Javier一时没读懂。  
‘哗啦’ ，冲水的声音从厕所传出，羽生笑眯眯的从门缝里钻出来，手里捏着只粉色的小条。  
“你看到啦？” 羽生拙劣的把那东西藏在身后。  
Javier小心翼翼的探询，“不会是什么严重的病吧？”  
“.......你在说什么？” 羽生皱起眉头。  
“哪怕是最糟糕的情况！我也会陪在Yuzu的身边！”  
“.......你真应该好好补习日文了....” 羽生曲起手指，猛弹Javier的额头。“不过有句话你说对了，之后的日子，你都必须陪我....喔，不对，陪在我们身边。”  
“你们.....” Javier头皮发麻，被打的地方疼的让他走了神。“你们是谁？”  
“……蠢货。” 羽生缓缓的拿出身后的东西，亮到Javier眼前。

 

——————————————————————

 

昏倒前，Javier的脑袋里白茫茫一片，只有那道粉色的亮线格外刺眼。  
对，又是那该死的粉色。

——————————————————————

下面是Javier昏倒前看到的画面。。

 

 


	3. 甜甜

「啊……舔，舔那里会……嗯……」羽生咬住自己的手背，又不能下狠口，只是把唇瓣摁在上面，掩饰自己抑制不了的呻吟，发出低低的啜泣声，整个人开始颤抖起来，因为羞耻而浑身泛红，耳根更是像要滴出血一般，但是他无法拒绝在身下动作的男人，快感和睡意交替来袭，他只能用细长的小腿轻轻勾住对方的后颈，无意识地拿脚跟慢慢蹭他的背。

Javier不听他口头的拒绝拉开羽生逐渐夹紧的腿根，手指陷进臀部的软肉里，男孩的腿没有多少脂肪，但臀肉确是实打实的柔软，他偏过头用舌头含住柱身下面的囊袋，听到上面的人发出一声带着哭腔的长音，他总是爱在这种时候哭，好像他受了多大的委屈似的，即使翘得高起的性器抖动地彷佛要发泄出来了。

　　西班牙人转移了阵地：「完成一半了，yuzu要坚持到最后哦。」看似轻松地说出这句话，把羽生翻了个转，全身无力的男孩只能任他动作，温柔的吻一个一个落在了他的脖颈后面，带着湿气的温柔舌尖沿着他凹陷的脊背一路向下，也许是自己也无法忍耐，加快了动作，两人都发泄在对方手中。

　　每一次都是这样，只要他们开始做爱，Javier都会先把他从头到尾舔一遍，就算不做到最后一步，这也是必须要做的，据他的话来说是「yuzu每一个地方都是甜的」。

　　Javier拿纸巾擦掉手上的浊液，回头才看见他的小男朋友已经睡过去了，张着嘴发出轻微的呼吸声，也许是训练太累了。他摸了摸他的脸，亲亲他的额头。

　　「Good night，my sweet heart。」


	4. 壕壕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is 壕壕 – 贵荣．买买提

「…………………」海大富看着垃圾桶里的大堆抹布欲哭无泪，无语凝噎，「贵荣，为什么都把抹布都丢掉呢？」

牛贵荣是海大富的朋友介绍来家里的小帮工。才十五、六岁的样子，其实已经十八了。他来自农村，听说就是朋友老乡，总之是个乖巧伶俐的孩子，只身来城里打工赚钱养家。

以上是从朋友那里所得的数据，反正就是乱编的。事实上牛贵荣的背景海大富都知道得差不多，但这有趣的孩子似乎没有恶意，海大富也乐得在忙碌的工余时间里找点乐子，便由得他继续玩家家酒游戏。

牛贵荣听话可爱，交带他做什么都会努力完成任务，唯一的问题是缺乏生活常识。小少爷不懂得乘地铁公交之类的都是小事，最好笑的是经常拿家里的钱乱买东西。

仅仅两个月，他买了五打XO酱、四部游戏主机、五台空气净化机。

酱油是逛超市的时候被推销的。说是有机黄豆酿制，没有化学添加剂，对身体有好处，于是一次买了六十枝。可是贵荣他不会做饭，家里不是外食就是海大富在做的口粮，而海大富做饭是从来不放XO酱的。最后，海大富把这些酱料带回工场，给员工作为研发新产品的参考数据。

游戏主机是在路上经过电器店看到新机型刚到货时买的。牛贵荣来了海大富家后爱上打游戏，两个人都爱这玩意儿，经常聊这话题聊得兴高采烈。可是他们的喜好不同，家里只有一台机器，只得轮流玩。曾经各不相让地扭缠起来，在沙发上抱成一团，最后两人都没玩电子游戏，玩了别的什么。牛贵荣为免自己的游戏破关进度再次受阻，干脆多买一部，大家以后不用争着玩。可是家里只有三个屏幕，二人又喜欢看对方打游戏的样子，根本不会自己玩自己的，于是只留下两台，海大富将另外两台带回公司，准备当年夜饭的抽奖礼物。

空气净化机……海大富忘了牛贵荣买下五部的原因了，总之他觉得是好东西吧。

最新的创举是十箱，总共一千块的抹布。

海大富当日得知他买了一千块抹布的时候已经再没有惊讶的反应了，也没有问他因由，只是去屋后的仓库看了看——嗯，还有空间，不用收拾就好。

不过，亲眼目击满桶抹布还是有点震撼的。海大富温柔的询问换来牛贵荣甜美的笑容。

「卫生呀！抹布用过了会有很多细菌，洗了也不干净，用一次就丢了最好。」牛贵荣叭哒叭哒跑过来巴在海大富身上，软糖般甜蜜黏腻。

海大富无奈的摸摸他的头发，手指构到了一条电线，勾住它问牛贵荣︰「咦？新的？」

「嗯。」提到心爱的小物，牛贵荣两眼放光，「对喔！音色圆润均衡但层次分明，而且隔除噪声效果又升级了呢！下次我要把配套的几款耳机也买下来，全部收藏～」

海大富心里想︰「又」？这孩子真是……「好，你喜欢就买。」歪着脖子笑着续道，「你赶快告诉我还有什么兴趣嗜好。要是你喜欢火箭，我得准备一下公司新的发展计划。」

牛贵荣一愕，「没有了，我只是喜欢耳机和音响，还有游戏。其他的都是……不小心买的，」想了想，好像下定决心似的，又微微低下头，「……不，其实酱油和空气净化器什么的，都是恶作剧。我只是想看看，如果我把钱都花掉，你会不会生气。」说着说着牛贵荣反而自己委屈了，咬了咬嘴唇，「对不起，我以后不会了。我不是因为钱才喜欢你的。」

「我没有说你爱我的钱啊。」海大富哈哈笑了起来，抱着牛贵荣拍拍他的背，「即使你爱花钱也没所谓，我都喜欢，就算你是小骗子，我也喜欢，全部都爱的喔。」

错失了时机，有些事就说不出口。牛贵荣分不清这是借口还是自己太沉醉于这个虚构的幸福里舍不得出来。

他的欺骗，跟五打XO酱、四部游戏主机、五台空气净化机和一千块抹布不可同日而语。他的大富哥善良心宽，只要老老实实说出真相，大富哥一定会原谅他的吧。但他不想得到原谅却失去幸福。

埋在海大富胸膛的脸满是泪水，细瘦的双臂紧紧抱住男人不肯放开。

 

 

 

(虽然一点都不配，可是，对，他就是这里的贵荣。23333)


	5. 黄黄

　　“黄是种很漂亮的颜色。”黄黄坚定的说。  
　　  
　　黄黄一定是羽生新分离出来的一个人格，哈维尔想，因为在偌大的更衣室里，他本人绝说不出这样超越了闲聊而类似于“宣称”一类的话。  
　　  
　　这句话明显是对着他的西班牙师兄说的，然而音量却超越了传统的一对一私语的范畴，反而让房间里的大部分人都听到了。  
　　  
　　哈维尔扶了扶额头，感受着来自四面八方的善意的探寻的目光。  
　　  
　　“没错没错，”他只能硬着头皮接了话，“黄确实是种很漂亮的颜色。”  
　　  
　　“为什么黄是漂亮的颜色？”小师弟在这时伸了个脑袋凑过来讨嫌。  
　　  
　　“是这样的。”黄黄深情的说，“那是深秋落叶的颜色，它预示着死亡的降临，为之后的新生埋下了伏笔，那也是丰收时的麦田的颜色，它代表着果实累累的喜悦，也为来年的富足打下了基础，同时那也是金牌的颜色，它从上到下闪烁着胜利的光辉。”  
　　  
　　“哦哦。”nam欲言又止地又把头缩了回去。  
　　  
　　羽生今天不太对劲。  
　　  
　　不止是nam，俱乐部里的好多人都感觉到了。  
　　  
　　除了中午在更衣室里的一番高谈阔论，下午休息时，有人发现他边捏着自己的脸，边神秘兮兮的嘀咕些什么。  
　　  
　　“是一句日语。”A说。  
　　  
　　“说了好多遍。”B说。  
　　  
　　“像是个什么咒语。”C说。  
　　  
　　“八成是中邪了。”D说。  
　　  
　　他们不敢贸然去问羽生，只得旁敲侧击的去问了问和他粘得好似一个人的西班牙大师兄。  
　　  
　　一干群众趁乱欢快的围到了哈维尔的身边。  
　　  
　　“是这样的，”英俊的西班牙人听完疑问，苦笑着揉了揉太阳穴。  
　　  
　　“早上起来时，房间里光线不太好。”  
　　  
　　“。。。？”  
　　  
　　“于是我问他，darling你为什么突然变得这么黄，难道是柑橘吃多了吗？”  
　　  
　　于是。。原来你们已经住在一起了吗？！

 

(这个的皮是不是不够黄？)


	6. 嘟嘟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲亲嘟嘟~

　　羽生发现最近Javier有些古怪。

　　他们在一起训练已经有两年多，虽然不是时时刻刻都在一起但相处的时间也不算少了，但像最近这种情况还是头一次发生。

　　不知道是不是错觉，他总是故意在惹他生气，并以此为乐。照理说他的师兄并不是一个恶趣味的人，而Javier的恶作剧也只针对他一个人，所以羽生陷入了两难的境地——他喜欢Javier，只要不是涉及原则的问题他都不能狠下心对对方发火，但又不想让这种情况继续下去，虽然都是一些不好计较的小事，之后又会好好地哄他开心，但Javier已经让他暗自恼火了好几次了，他不能确定自己还能忍到几时。

　　羽生拿起自己的维尼熊小饭盒，和妈妈道了别就出了门，今天是训练的日子，他和Javier的训练日期有时重合，有时交错，一想到待会儿又要对付不知道什么时候袭来的西班牙问题男，羽生就觉得有些头大，明明以前不是这样的，到底是什么时候Javier变成了这样呢，羽生也不是很清楚。他的心思大部分都花在了滑冰上，一小部分分给了Javier，但这一小部分的注意力还不能让他分析出事情发生的原因。

　　当他到俱乐部的时候Javier已经在做常规训练了，这可是个难得的事情，他和Brian打了声招呼，换上冰鞋也跟在师兄身后不远的地方开始训练起来。

　　日渐中午，羽生还练最后一遍自己的节目就准备休息，走到餐厅的时候才发现不对劲，Javier面前那个盒子难道不是他的吗？

　　那人还大声和他打招呼：「yuzu，这里！」

　　羽生心里一沉，大概知道发生了什么，他走过去想指责Javier两句，看到他傻兮兮的笑容又说不出伤人的话，只能表示不满地嘟起嘴，坐在了他的对面。

　　可是好像Javier更加开心了，他摸出最后一颗圣女果递到羽生嘴边，日本男孩却一脸不爽地避开，嘴撅得更高了。

　　「你吃了我的午餐！」他又着重申明道，拿着自己已经空了的盒子敲了两下桌面。

　　「我给你准备了其他的。」Javier笑瞇瞇地拿过自己的盒子推给他，里面是小份量的蔬菜色拉，旁边还放着他上次说过喜欢的甜点，但即使如此羽生还是高兴不起来，他盯着Javier看了好几眼，嘴里嘟囔着「可是这样你也不能吃我的啊」，才不情不愿地拿起叉子吃起来。

　　「晚上可以去你家吗？」Javier突然问道，不知道在打什么鬼主意。

　　「你要干什么？」羽生皱起眉，不由得警惕起来。

　　「你前两天不是说买了新出的那款游戏嘛，我想去玩。」西班牙人露出无辜的表情，纯良得让人不得不相信他。

　　「好吧……」羽生勉强答应了他。

　　

　　他们到家时已经是晚上了，因为彼此都比较熟悉，羽生打开电视让Javier开游戏，自己回房间换衣服，等他换好衣服出来就看到Javier背对着他不知道在捣鼓什么，羽生探过头一看简直要气炸了，连话都说不出来——那个笨蛋居然把他昨天晚上辛辛苦苦才更新的纪录给删掉了！

　　Javier手忙脚乱地摁着手柄想要复原，但是删除掉的数据已经清空了，一抬头看到羽生气得要哭出来的表情更是不知所措，连忙放下手里的东西拉着道歉。可正在气头上的羽生哪里能听得进去，他满心都觉得自己委屈极了，泪水含在眼里就要往下掉，又不愿意示弱给Javier看，扯过他拉着自己的手用袖子胡乱擦了一下。

　　「对不起对不起，我真的不是故意的！yuzu你别哭了，哎呀我……」Javier只得拿过桌子上放着的纸巾盒给他擦眼泪。

　　羽生捉住他凑上前的手，带着鼻音瓮声瓮气地问：「那你最近为什么老是要欺负我？」

　　「欺负？不……我……」他不自在地摸了摸头，「我不是想欺负你，但是yuzu生气的时候太可爱了，我喜欢看你生气的表情，啊……不对，对不起……」意识到自己说错了话的西班牙人无措地舔了舔嘴唇，不知道再说什么好。

　　「……喜欢我生气的表情，还是喜欢我？」一瞬间就明白了重点的羽生停止了哭泣反问道。

　　「都喜欢。」Javier完全没有不好意思地说出了告白，还装可怜地睁大眼睛盯着他。

　　这样倒是让羽生不好意思起来，只好绕过他去拿游戏手柄转移话题：「那现在怎么办，我的记录。」

　　「你还没有告诉我你的回答啊。」Javier跟着他转了个圈，不打算让他蒙混过去。

　　「……如果你今天晚上能把记录打出来我就原谅你并且接受你的告白。」羽生忍着笑一脸正经地把手柄递给他，看着Javier苦哈哈地接过去。

　　

　　深夜很快就来了，羽生坐在Javier旁边，把脚搁在他的大腿上，瞇着眼睛像是要睡着的样子，Javier再失败了好几次之后就已经没了耐心，看到他睡着了就更加不耐烦起来，一想到羽生给他布置的任务又不知如何是好，只能硬着头皮接着玩儿。

　　时针走过2的时候他终于坚持不了了，握着手柄靠在沙发上就睡了过去。在他睡着后不久，旁边坐着的羽生就睁开了眼睛，看了看屏幕上的进度，又看了看张着嘴睡得正香的师兄，哼哼了两声，收回自己的腿，轻轻掰开Javier的手指拿回手柄的主权，深夜里，一个人悄悄把记录刷了回去。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

　　

　　 

　　

　　

　　　　


	7. 烦烦

10月16日 周日 晴  
Dear diary,  
明天就是那个大日子了，加油！Javier Fernandez！

10月17日 周一 阴  
Dear diary,  
我真是没用，失败了。本来想在十周年纪念日……可当我将手伸进口袋时，Yuzu为什么是那样厌烦的表情呢，这吓坏了我。还是另寻时机吧。

11月5日 周二 阴  
Dear diary,  
虽然在阴天选择野餐是我的不仔细，可今天是最近的有纪念意义的日子（如果我没记错），但这样的结果太残忍了。Yuzu一定是知道什么了，那样的神情我可不敢再有动作，再说，铺毯子时膝盖跪肿了，我怕我一下子跪下去爬不起来。

11月25日 周一 阴  
Dear diary,  
又是阴天，不过这次我选择了室内，这家餐厅贵极了，我们虽然日子很富足，但并不是奢侈的人。我提出时，Yuzu虽然皱了皱眉，却也爽快的答应了。我真是笨，早该知道这不是什么好兆头！关键时刻，居然有人认出了我们，早已退役退居教练位置的我们可不想第二天上头条。可最让我伤心的还是Yuzu的反应，他失望的看着我，很不开心。

12月6日 周五 阴  
Dear diary,  
这些天Yuzu总给我脸色看，天啊，一定是我胡思乱想吧。我最近看了许多浪漫电影，悲剧的男配角总是在求婚的时候被提分手。之前那么多不吉利的预兆，不会是……虽说我们早已过了7年之痒。  
不过明天是Yuzu的生日，不论如何，哪怕被拒绝，一定要说出口。  
戒指也还在退换的期限内，我在说什么呢……

——————————————————————

10月16日 周日 晴  
Dear diary,  
Javi总以为他能掩藏好秘密。可如果你想要藏东西，请不要放在同居人共用的柜子里。  
那天鹅绒小盒子他带回家第一天我就发现了，可我现在心情很烦躁。  
请不要误会，我想‘Say Yes’想疯了，从在一起开始就想了。  
但这西班牙混蛋到底想要怎样，这东西摆那儿都2个月了。不要怪我瞎想，难道是要送给情人的礼物？  
不过明天总算让人有所期待了。我发现盒子被他拿走了，明天又是难得的纪念日。

10月17日 周一 阴  
Dear diary,  
太令人沮丧了。为什么不把东西拿出来！手不要给缩回去啊！

11月5日 周二 阴  
Dear diary,  
好吧，我‘低估’了Javi的浪漫能力。谁会在阴雨天出来野餐，草坪里都浸着水，Javi布置时裤子还湿透了。不过快点吧，我这句台词都演习了两个月，快憋死我了。  
可令我费解的是，他半跪不跪的时候居然又站直了腰板，我开始丧失信心，从头到尾只是误会吗。

PS 今天并不是什么纪念日，硬要说初H（脸红）也是后天。Javi为什么挑今天呢？

11月25日 周一 阴  
Dear diary,  
这个餐厅是多伦多最难订的，Javi太令我感动了。  
不过，diary，我相信你也猜到了。Javi还是没有说出口。退役6年了，居然在这样的地方被人认出来，太煞风景。  
我生气极了，我可不觉得这是什么见不得人的事情。

12月6日 周五 阴  
Dear diary,  
我不想跟Javi说话了，本来是满心期待的事儿，耐心已经被磨光。  
他该不会已经忘记明天是我的生日了吧。  
太令人烦躁了，我要睡觉。

——————————————————————

12月7日 周六 晴

“Yuzu你为什么那么生气？”

“拿出来！”

“什么拿出来……我们先切蛋糕吧。”

“我不要吃蛋糕，我要戒指！”

“戒指！你怎么……啊，你不要抢啊……”

“你不求，我来求！烦死人了…………好了，我戴上了，我愿意！我愿意！”

“……那我现在要说我也愿意？”

“什么都不要说，亲我就好了，笨蛋。”

 

 

 


	8. 面面

“宝贝，快点吃。”

“不要。我不饿。”确实不饿，都快要猎到黑蚀龙的时候怎么可能会饿？

“吃一点再玩。”怎么纵容都好，绝对不能让他一整天不吃饭。这特意做下了汤的意面，让食无定时的人容易消化，也照顾到他的亚洲口味。

“啊，不要！就说不吃了嘛！”无法忽略男朋友的呼唤，又放不下游戏，一个分心几乎就要死在怪物爪下，羽生不由得暴躁低吼。

“……那算了。”

Javier没有再说话，只剩下一室沉默。

敏感的羽生无法继续陶醉于屠龙游戏，有点不安地转过脸看向餐桌。Javier已经吃完，并且正在收拾，连他那份原封不动的都收进去。

Javier绝少生气，对羽生更加没有脾气。这样突然闹起来，羽生有点不知所措，看看整理干净的桌子，又望望厨房门口，悻悻然放下手里的玩具蹭进厨房。

“我饿了……”拉拉Javier的衣袖，在洗碗盘的Javier没什么反应，羽生半个身子贴上去，”对不起嘛～”

听到了软糯的道歉，Javier的态度有点松动，抬手摸上他的脸颊。

撒娇这招简直百发百中。羽生心里得意，却没察觉Javier眼里没有丝毫熟悉的笑意，另一只手瞬间从放在流理台上的碗里扯出一条长线缠上他的脖子。

Javier的动作来得突然，快如闪电，羽生没反应过来，颈上的束缚就收得死紧，逼得他双目圆瞪，喘不过气，本能抓上对方的臂膀。眼珠向下转，映入眼帘的居然是一条长得不可思议的意大利面！羽生顾不得震惊，立即伸手去扯，那条东西却弹性强劲，异常坚韧，越揪它越是捆得紧实，”什、什么……”只能难以置信地质问下狠手的人。

那人却冷静得非同寻常，”不乖的孩子就得接受惩罚，”不皱半点眉头，Javier猛力一拉，眼角余光指向手上的面条，”你惹它生气了。”

眼前的不是疼他入心的恋人。羽生盯着他的眼神无比陌生，竟觉得自己从没认识过他。

氧气逐渐流失，伤心和晕眩感取而代之灌进体内。眼前发黑，在完全失去意识前，羽生只觉脸上一片湿，冰得心都寒透了。

////////////////////////////////////////////////

“……………了。”

果然是快要死掉了，出现幻听了吗？不然为什么会听到Javier温柔的声音呢？

“……醒啊。”

有点焦急了呢。为什么都要死了，他喜欢的Javier才回来呢？

“啊！”羽生正困在悲伤里感叹伤心，却突然脸上一痛，不禁尖叫出声，眼睛也倏地睁开，这就看见一张放大的帅脸担忧不已地看着他。

咦？睁开眼睛？咦？帅哥的脸？咦咦咦咦咦？

“……不是死了吗？”

醒来第一句话居然是这个？Javier差点没被他笑死，”乱说什么？睡胡涂了啊！”但看他一脸水迹，不知是泪是汗，又担心得要命。那瞪眼的样子可爱又可怜，Javier心都要化掉，”怎么回事？做噩梦吗？没事，别哭了。”

羽生含着泪呆若木鸡地窝在Javier胸前几秒，终于知道自己干了什么蠢事，面上登时一片火红，白白嫩嫩的双手捂住整张脸，推开Javier缠着棉被滚了半个圈背向他，不愿意面对现实。

Javier笑着扑上去和他纠缠了一会儿，被连人带被抱住的男孩子突然说：”我饿了。”

“我做了拉面哦。”惯性歪脖子的Javier脸上笑容很是欠揍。昨晚两人为了意大利面吵架，今天就换个口味吧，嘿嘿嘿。

“……呜！不要面条啦！”

 

**************************************************************************************************

谁能告诉我为什么面面的图是这个？


	9. Chapter 9

　　吼吼的人生并不全是吼吼。  
  
　　实际上，吼吼只在很少的时候出现，比如说比赛的时候，GALA的时候还有……  
  
　　教哈维尔如何吼吼的时候。  
  
　　少年羽生看着面前兴致勃勃的西班牙选手，感到了一些烦恼。  
  
　　难得和男神搭上了话，走向却意外的有些神奇，让他在激动之余也抽空严肃的思考了一下自己的搭讪观。  
  
　　起初他们在场边聊天的话题是“摔倒会浪费体力影响节目完成”，聊着聊着，不知怎么演变成了“吼吼出现会不会影响体力和节目完成”。  
  
　　“应该不会。”羽生想了想说，“吼一吼可以激励斗志，其实不太累。”  
  
　　“是像狮子那样吼吗？”哈维尔问。  
  
　　“并不是，声音可以不用太大，但是表情一定要投入，就像这样……”  
　　  
　　羽生示范着平地召唤了一次吼吼。  
　　  
　　哈维尔明显被他的一秒入戏惊呆了，也试着单手举起，摆出了羽生长节目中的姿势。  
　　  
　　他召唤出了哈维尔·小吼。  
　　  
　　“表情不用那么夸张，况且你的声音也太小啦，这样第一排的观众都听不见的。”羽生拍了拍他的肚子，“用这里发声。”  
　　  
　　哈维尔重新试了一遍。  
　　  
　　这次他召唤出了哈维尔·巨吼。  
　　  
　　羽生瞪着他看了半天，终于憋不住笑了起来，一开始只是眼睛笑得变成了两条线，过了一会儿乐不可支得笑出了声，甚至抱着肚子蹲了下去，再也不肯起来。不明所以的哈维尔只得伸手去拉他，羽生就顺势把两条细胳膊搭在西班牙人的肩膀上，半个身子挂在他身上不愿意下来。  
　　  
　　这个日本男孩真瘦啊。在那时，哈维尔想，彼此相贴的皮肤传来滑腻的触感，让他意外的有些心猿意马。  
　　  
　　彼时，他们还不是师兄弟。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

没错这里是你们爱的吼吼2333


	10. 牛高潮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卯卯生快~~

“啊啊~~好疼~~~~呜~~~~”趴在床上的羽生眼圈通红，泪水沾湿了睫毛，慢慢在边角积聚成晶莹剔透的珠子，滚下粉粉嫩嫩的脸颊。

力度太大，羽生实在受不了，颤抖着哭叫，”不要！啊！”可是那人虽然眉头皱得死紧，还是不放过他，一个劲地按下去。于是又惹来一串尖锐却绵软呼喊，叫得喘不过气来。

那非同小可的劲度稍微移动，像在探寻什么，突然小小的换了个角度，精准地压在一个结实的地方。

“呀啊~~~~”羽生被整得不行，哭得更凶，整个身体弹跳一下，弓起成圆顺的半弧形。

这样的折磨持续了十多下才结束。完事的时候羽生已经一副饱受蹂躏的样子，只能带着一脸的泪和汗摊在床上虚弱地喘息。

─────────────────────

“……结弦，真的有那么痛吗？”

“痛死了，都肿了，怎么会不痛嘛~”羽生缓了好一阵子才愿意起来穿好衣服，又惯性拉着人撒娇，”能不能轻点嘛~”

“只是过度疲劳而已，推拿不用力怎么会有效果呢。”看着羽生从小黑馒头长大成白面团子的医师听到他撒娇就无奈，”都这么多年了还是这样娇气……就算痛也不能叫成这样好吗……”对这孩子彻底没了脾气，医师想到某些惹人遐思的叫声对社会的影响，还是忍不住碎碎念。

一直待在房间角落的西班牙人第一次见识东方的神秘医学，大开眼界，急急跑过来牵起小男朋友的手，”Yuzu，你下次来推拿之前记得提我带摄像机！”

“……为什么？”不明所以，但听来不是什么好事。

“做的时候你都不让我拍，拍这个总可以了吧……啊！痛！”

”……………”

看着两个年轻男子在不大的诊疗室里嘻嘻哈哈互相追逐纠缠，医师什么也没说，默默带着满头黑线离开自已的地盘。

 


End file.
